wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn (video)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn. Transcript (The video starts with a Song: Wiggle and Learn. As the 6th TV Series, while Anthony pops up & start singing this song.) Anthony: (singing) Let's have some fun! Sam: (singing) Read along with a story Manzillas: (singing) Sail the ocean blue Sam: (singing) Get your friends and play dress-ups Manzillas: (singing) You're all welcome too Sam: (singing) Wiggle and Learn, dance to the rhythm of music Manzillas: (singing) Wiggle and Learn, Anthony: (singing) let's have some fun Sam: (singing) Come on a great adventure Manzillas: (singing) Sing your favorite tunes Sam: (singing) Reading, writing and painting Manzillas: (singing) Something we all can do Sam: (singing) Wiggle and Learn, dance to the rhythm of music Manzillas: (singing) Wiggle and Learn, Anthony: (singing) let's have some fun Sam: (singing) Wiggle and Learn, dance to the rhythm of music Manzillas: (singing) Wiggle and Learn, Anthony: (singing) let's have some, let's have some, let's have some fun (Opening camera transition to the Song: Getting Strong! A scene where Wags, Jeff & Anthony are running on a spot.) Anthony: Let's start running everybody! Sam: (singing) Running on the spot (run, run, run) Anthony: (Laughs) This is fun. Sam: (with The Other Wiggles singing) Running on the spot (run, run, run) Anthony: Hey, i'm starting to feel strong! Sam: (with The Other Wiggles singing) Getting strong, getting strong, Getting strong, getting strong Getting strong, getting strong, Getting strong Jeff: Okay, let's try jumping! Dorothy: (singing) Jumping up and down (jump, jump, jump) (with The Other Wiggles singing) Jumping up and down (jump, jump, jump) Jeff: Jump like a kangaroo! Dorothy: (with The Other Wiggles singing) Getting strong, getting strong, Getting strong, getting strong Getting strong, getting strong, Getting strong Anthony: How about skipping Sam: (singing) Skipping with a rope (skip, skip, skip) Anthony: Ho-ho-ho! Skipping! Sam: (with The Other Wiggles singing) Skipping with a rope (skip, skip, skip) Anthony: I like this! Sam: (with The Other Wiggles singing) Getting strong, getting strong, Getting strong, getting strong Getting strong, getting strong, Getting strong Getting strong, getting strong, Getting strong, getting strong Getting strong, getting strong, Getting strong (A scene pulls over transition to Captain Feathersword puts the cushions on the ground.) Captain Feathersword: 1, 2. Now where should I put number 3? (The Wiggles arrive.) Anthony: Hi, everybody. Wiggles: We're the Wiggles. Anthony: I'm Anthony. Murray: I'm Murray. Sam: I'm Sam. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Captain Feathersword: And I'm Captain Feathersword. Sam: Um, Captain, what are the cushions for? Captain Feathersword: Sam, I thought we play a game of musical cushions. That's where you play some music and then you hop, skip or jump around the cushions until the music stops. Anthony: And then you find a cushion to sit on? Captain Feathersword: That's right, Anthony. Anthony: Well, it sounds a bit like musical chairs, except you cushions instead. Captain Feathersword: (laughing) It is indeed. Sam, you can sing. Sam: Oh, I love to, Captain, but just one question before we start. If there are 4 of you playing, why are there only 3 cushions? Captain Feathersword: Only the 3 fastest get to sit on a cushion. Sam: Oh, I see. Captain Feathersword: Ready, everybody? Let's start. Hopping first. Ready? (Captain Feathersword, Anthony, Jeff and Murray starts hopping while the music starts playing.) Sam: (singing) When the music stops, everybody hops Hoppity, hoppity, hop Others: Hoppity, hoppity, hop Sam: We know you love to hop Others: Yes, we love to hop Sam: The hop's about to stop when the music stops (Jeff, Murray and Captain Feathersword sit on the 3 cushions but Anthony loses.) Anthony: Aw, gee, I missed out on a cushion! Captain Feathersword: That's alright, Anthony, we'll play it again. This time, we'll skip. (he, Jeff and Murray stand up) Ready? (Captain Feathersword, Anthony, Jeff and Murray start skipping while the music plays again.) Sam: (singing) Everybody skip, everybody skip Skippity, skippity, skip Others: Skippity, skippity skip Sam: We know you love to skip Others: Yes, we love to skip Sam: The skip's about to stop when the music stops Anthony, Jeff and Captain Feathersword sit on the 3 cushions but Murray misses.) Murray: (laughs) I wasn't fast enough that time. Captain Feathersword: That's alright, Murray. We'll play it again and this time, we'll jump. Sam: (to the viewers.) This time, everybody, I'm gonna play a trick on Captain Feathersword and the Wiggles. Watch this. (steals one of the cushions and puts it behind his back.) Captain Feathersword: Okay, time for jumping. Ready? (Captain Feathersword, Anthony, Jeff and Murray start jumping while the music plays again.) Sam: (singing) Everybody jump, yes, everybody jump Jumpity, jumpity, jump Others: Jumpity, jumppity jump Sam: We know you love to jump Others: Yes, we love to jump Sam: The jump's about to stop when the music stops (Anthony and Jeff sit on the 2 cushions.) Murray: Two of us missed out that time?!? How did that happen? Sam: Well, Murray, you have to use your eyes, as well as your ears. (holding a cushion) I hid one of the cushions! Murray: (laughing) Funny! That sounds Sammy. (with Captain, Anthony, and Jeff.) Wah, wah, wah, waaaaaaaaaaah! (Lucia Field painting a picture then a Wiggle rainbow transition to the Song: The Five Senses. A scene where Sam is gonna sing about our 5 senses that he learned.) Sam: (singing) I use my eyes to see, see, see I use my nose to smell, smell, smell I use my ears to hear, hear, hear My hands to touch and my tongue to taste. Sam: (singing) I use my eyes to see, see, see I use my nose to smell, smell, smell I use my ears to hear, hear, hear My hands to touch and my tongue to taste. (It fades to Dorothy holding a watering can to water those roses then the roses pops out translates to Anthony & their ballerinas.) Anthony: Everybody loves ballet, a beautiful form of dance. We have some wonderful ballerinas with us right now. Oh, yes, they're wonderful. The first ballerina dances. Kristy Talbot: Demi-plié! Anthony: The second ballerina dances. Captain Feathersword: Demi-plié! Anthony: The third ballerina dances. Dorothy: Demi-plié! Anthony: Oh-ho, it's so beautiful! Ballet! The first ballerina dances. Kristy Talbot: Pas de bourrée! Anthony: The second ballerina dances. Captain Feathersword: Pas de bourrée! Anthony: The third ballerina dances. Dorothy: Pas de bourrée! Anthony: Oh, I love this! Let's have another look. The first ballerina dances. Kristy Talbot: Bourrée. Anthony: The third ballerina dances. Dorothy: Bourrée. Anthony: The second ballerina dances. Captain Feathersword: Bour....ahoy there! Anthony: The second ballerina dances. Captain Feathersword: Bour....ahoy there! Anthony: Second ballerina, it's "Bourrée!" Captain Feathersword: Bour....ahoy there! Anthony: Bourrée! Captain Feathersword: Bour-ahoy there! Anthony: Bourrée! Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there! Anthony: Bourrée! Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there! Anthony: Bourrée! Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there! Anthony: Bourrée! Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there! Anthony: Bourrée! Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there! Anthony: Bourrée! Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there! (They keep repeating getting faster & faster.) Anthony: Bou, bou, b-bou-bou... Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there! Anthony: Oh, I'm beginning to wonder just who the second ballerina is. (to camera pointing to the viewers while Captain doing his shushing gestures tell them no.) You think it's not a ballerina? You think the second ballerina is Captain Feathersword? Well, let's have a look at these ballerinas. Well, the first ballerina has a beautiful tiara on her head. The second ballerina... has a pirate hat on his head. You could be right. Well, the first ballerina has a beautiful blue tutu. The second ballerina has a... beautiful black tutu, with a pirate vest and pirate shirt. Oh, this is becoming clearer that it is Captain Feathersword, but let's keep looking. Well, the first ballerina has a beautiful ballet shoes tied up with ribbon. The second ballerina has... pirate boots tied up with ribbon. I think you're right. I think you're Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: Oh, no, I'm not. Anthony: Oh, yes, you are. Captain Feathersword: Oh, no, I'm not. Anthony: Oh, yes, you are. Captain Feathersword: Oh, no, I'm not. Anthony: Oh, yes, you are. Captain Feathersword: Oh, no, I'm not. Anthony: Oh, yes, you are. Captain Feathersword: No, I'm not. Anthony: You are. Captain Feathersword: Now, I'm not! Not! Not! Not! Anthony: You are! You are! You are! Captain Feathersword: I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! Anthony: You are. Captain Feathersword: Oh, you're right, me hearties! It's me, Captain Feathersword! Hoo-hoo-hoo! Oh, but I just love doing all this wonderful ballet! (Lucia Field is pushing a cart to make a Wiggle stars pop out transition to the part where Dorothy dances the ballet to bird flying in a bright sunny day, while the Wiggles could dance with them too.) (A scene pulls over transition to thenSong: Hands On Your Ears. A scene where Captain Feathersword are gonna teach how to exercise and stretching during the song, while the pirate crew are playing their instruments.) Captain Feathersword: Let's all do an exercise song, me hearties! (singing) Hands on your ears, bend and touch your toes Hands on your waist, fingers on your nose Walk on your toes, stretch up tall Now walk on your heels and be sure you don't fall. That was great me hearties, This time we are going to go a little faster, Really get the heartbeat going! (singing) Step to the front, jump up and down, Spread your arms wide and you turn around, Run on the spot, this is what you do Now jump around the room like a kangaroo Wow that was great, me hearties, But now we are going to slow it down, Sorta like a warm down. Here we go! (singing) Arms up front, swing them to the back Swing them round in circles and you make your body slack Bend from the waist, turn from side to side Roll your shoulders round and round and stretch your legs wide. Well done, me hearties! (Song: This One Is Different. A scene where the Wiggles & their friends & their dancers are holding on each picture, 'cause it's different or not the same.) Jeff: (singing) Yellow circle, on a purple background. Murray: (singing) This one's different, it's a red triangle. Sam: (singing) This one's different, it's a black rectangle. Anthony: (singing) While this one is just plain blue. (More Coming Soon) Category:Transcripts Category:2007 Category:Unfinished Transcripts